


【KK】请面对一九九七（上）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】请面对一九九七（上）

by 正直  
（上接lof）

5-下  
简单地说，尊在某个天还不亮的清晨勃起了，是他进入幕原以来的第一次。勃或不勃在眼下的境况下都是正常的，前者的正常是因为他恰好在这个年纪，后者的正常是因为白天的生活过分耗神疲惫，可偏偏那天是他与新藤大和紧紧相拥着、想翻身都困难的尴尬状态。

如果尊仍睡得迷迷糊糊的，那么它升或降也无所谓，可惜他那时已完全清醒了，更糟的是，新藤大和的额头贴着他的下巴，不紧不慢地呼气吹着他的脖子，仿佛在撩拨欲望。

这一切都让泷川尊觉得有点难以抑制，恨不得立刻爬起来，找个地方动手解决，可一想到帐篷外的冷风，又犹豫了。

左右为难之际，下半身反而越来越精神，他几次忍不住想摸过去，但手被压在大和腰下，动弹不得。尊于是决定想点凄惨的场景来转移注意力，比如难吃的干巴巴的面包和越用越少的电池，又比如脏兮兮的空场和伺机而动的偷窃的少年，但新藤大和仿佛故意和他作对，若有似无的呼气勾引着尊的注意力，淡淡的痒意不断放大，从锁骨往下延，让他不禁收紧肌肉，对抗它。

不亚于一场酷刑。

海风吹着帐篷一阵阵地轻晃，灰蒙蒙的日光透下来，这些尊本已经见惯的景象却都在此刻加深了暧昧的气氛。再这样下去非得出去找个地方不可了，但大和却似乎突然醒了，做出要翻身的样子，使尊得以把自己的手抽出来——这本是他求之不得的，可没料到先碰到那个部位的不是自己，而是大和。

新藤大和的手背在不经意间完完整整地、不偏不倚地经过了他顶起的形状，尊惊得一颤，下意识猛地往后躲，睡袋跟着往他的方向偏去，大和睁开眼睛。

泷川尊尴尬得大气不敢出，呆望着新藤大和。

海鸟在帐篷外叫了两声。

这种状况到底该不该说话？尊一头乱麻，连身体的胀也感受不到了。在微弱的晨光中，他看到大和的脸仿佛也有点红，但只是一瞬间。

新藤大和在他不知所措的注视中转过头来，看着他说：“你还是解决一下比较好。”

“什……什么？”尊提着气战战兢兢地问，声音都比往常细。

“不难受么？”大和大大方方地问。

泷川尊真不知道他这种坦诚的气质到底是怎么锻炼出来的，刚见面的时候明明是个别扭任性的人。

“如果你不想的话，我可以帮你。”大和又说。

泷川尊感到自己的嘴惊讶地张开了。

新藤大和疯了，他满脑子只剩下这一个想法。

见他不说话，大和就势伸腿压住他的膝盖，说：“别和我客气。”

尊直到这时才反应过来，立刻急得大叫：“别动！”

新藤大和暂停动作，直白地看着他，问：“怎么了？”

那表情简直像是泷川尊在无理取闹似的。尊挣扎，但因睡袋的局限而无法大展拳脚，所以努力了几下还是没能把大和从自己身上推开，他猜自己的脸很红，只能开口说：“这种事不用你费心了！”

“那你自己来。”新藤大和飞快答道，抓住泷川尊的左手腕往他的腿间拽，尊与他僵持，诧异而羞恼：“这和你有什么关系，你那么热心干什么？！”

“关心你的身体健康而已。”大和一肘撑在尊的脸侧，露出使坏的笑。

尊的动作顿住了。他在大和的表情中看到某种本能躁动的成分，以至于一瞬间想象到了大和与人缠绵时可能做出的事。

新藤大和脸上恶作剧式的笑容仍持续着，握着他的手也按原计划下移，轻而易举解开了尊运动裤的系绳，接近目的地。

它很烫，所以无疑是明显的，大和紧捏尊的手背，强迫他屈成握合的形状，然后伸向依然直挺挺着的器官，但比起想象中的解脱，尊更多地只是感到来自大和的理由不明的调戏。

新藤大和的手并没有碰到它。

“我先出去了。”大和又低头看了尊一眼，果断地从他身上爬起来，连语气也变得比刚才冷淡。

他出去的时候，风从外面灌进来，比前一天的气温还要低。

6.

假如，只是假如的话，假如真的允许大和那么做了，事情会变成什么样？泷川尊坐在帐篷外，看着脚下的海，闻到一股干冷的腥味。

腥味。尊低头看自己的掌心，情不自禁想到了大和的手。

泷川尊之前对新藤大和有误会，总以为他肩不能挑、手不能提，而且连帐篷都不会收，直到进入幕原后才有所改观。

他帮贵一做那只简陋小筏的时候把工具使用得很熟练，也能把绑在头上的白色头巾系得端端正正的。

如今这印象再次变了：他手背上的青色血管不是也挺好看的么。

新藤大和的手比想象的巧。

所以，如果是大和的手的话……

“在发什么呆呢？”新藤大和的声音不远不近地在尊背后响起来，让他的心提了一下。

不是那种被吓着的抖，而是自己不愿承认的因为听见他而产生的喜悦。

尊转头看他，见大和迎光眯眼，拿着两袋定量发放的食物。面包，水，菠萝罐头。

“又是罐头，我已经吃腻了。”泷川尊答非所问，低头开盖。

菠萝片半甜不酸，吃进嘴里凉飕飕的。

新藤大和往嘴里填面包，看着他无声地笑了笑。尊也看大和，他以为自己会因早上的事而刻意回避他，但现在却觉得这样的独处没什么可尴尬的。

尊猜是自己的心态发生了变化。喜欢还谈不上，或许永远发展不到喜欢的地步，但是他对大和的感情已毫无疑问地超过了普通友谊。面对新藤大和时，泷川尊体会到一种暗中和睦的感情。

他甚至觉得自己可以默认大和与他做些什么。

真是奇怪，他只不过走出帐篷看着海发了会呆而已，心情居然就已经突飞猛进到了这个地步，太不合理了。至于大和到底是怎么想的，尊并不想深究，或许什么都不说才是最好的。

反正到离开幕原时一切就都结束了。

也许新藤大和也是这么想的，所以才做出那些出格的举动。尊从不觉得大和或自己是那种不负责任、放纵离谱的人，但因为这里是被封锁抛弃的幕原，所以既不需要有所顾虑，也不需要获得谁的原谅。

当他的指尖摸到坚硬的罐底时才发现菠萝已经吃空了，里面只剩下点糖水。

“我的给你。”大和从自己的袋子里翻翻拣拣，挑出罐头抛向尊，其实一共就那么几样东西，尊坐在旁边都看见它在哪里了。

尊双手合拢接住，像玩投接球那样。“给我干什么？”

“你不是爱吃甜的吗？”大和拧开瓶装水来喝。

“你又知道了？”尊把罐头收进上衣口袋里，打算等大和晚上饥肠辘辘的时候再还给他。

新藤大和把水放回帐篷，然后朝尊走过去，在他跟前站住，挡住了一小片阳光，尊抬头看他，是个逆光剪影。

“怎么了？”

大和不答，突然伸手按着他的脑袋乱揉了一通，把他的头发弄得乱七八糟。

尊重重地拍了他一下：“你现在是吃饱了有力气了？”

大和笑，蹲下来，尊只好低头看他。

“你前两天不是把头发扎起来了吗，就这样。”大和的手在自己头顶的空中作势拢了一把。

“是啊，太长了，挡眼睛。”尊点头。

“今天怎么不扎了？”大和问。

问得尊一愣，因为没有理由，只是没想起来要梳而已。

“扎着挺好看。”大和又说，说完起身就走，“我去找贵一他们。”

尊对着他的背影眨眨眼睛，嘟囔一句神经病，想了想还是从手腕上勾下头绳来，把额前的头发向后拢成个小揪，虽然风吹过来时有点冷。

再见到大和的时已经接近天黑，他的脸色明显比早上走时疲惫，一屁股在帐篷里坐下来，打了个大哈欠。

野营灯放在二人之间，光忽然暗了一下。

尊伸手拍两拍，往常这样就好使，但这次没让它恢复亮度。

“你看，又是你昨晚没关灯，”尊不由抱怨，“这可不是开玩笑，我们没剩下几块新电池了。”

大和看着他笑笑，说：“是我不好。”

态度如此温顺，倒让尊说不出什么，只好沉默半晌，将灯关了，二人坐在黑暗里发呆。帐篷敞着，远处的星光和探照灯照出他们的轮廓。

海面平静，浪轻轻拍打防波堤，尊趴在毯子上听着水声，眼皮渐渐发沉。

“你不觉得幕原很像这个海吗？”新藤大和冷不防冒出这么一句话。

尊诧异看他：“欸？”

“我们眼前的这个。”大和抱着单膝，望着黑夜的半空发呆。

“为什么突然这么说？”

大和摇摇头，答：“只是突然这么觉得。因为有堤挡着，所以哪里也去不了，而且什么都看不见，不知道会发生什么。”

泷川尊万万没想到新藤大和居然和自己有一样的感受，但没答话。

“如果幕原是海的话，”大和继续说道，“那我们的帐篷就是救生筏了。”

这和尊想的分毫不差。

“喂，尊。”大和转头看他，双眼在微弱的光中亮晶晶的。

尊抬头看他，心中没来由地有某种不妙的征兆，他紧张地清清嗓子，答：“什么事？”

“我给你的罐头还在吗？”

“……搞什么啊你这家伙。” 尊一怔，随即松了口气，从外套里摸出被他捂得挺暖和的菠萝罐头，抛向大和。

大和不好意思地乐，说：“有点饿了。”

“就知道你会这样。”尊又拿出开罐器扔给他。

大和借光开盖，动作小心翼翼地。还是笨手笨脚，尊默默看着他暗笑，待他打开后指指自己的嘴，说：“给我一片。”

大和愣了愣，没动。

“不是说整个罐头都给我的嘛，现在一片都不舍得？”尊皱眉头，再次张嘴指自己，“快点。”

大和用拇指与食指捏起最上面那片伸过去，一滴汁颤巍巍落在尊的袖子上。

“笨蛋……”尊苦恼地低头看了一眼，拿手掸了掸，又赶紧迎着菠萝片用嘴接。

虽然还是半甜不酸的，但因为算是夜宵，又因为没有早上才拿到时那么凉，所以尊竟觉得有点好吃，仔仔细细地嚼，心满意足地咽下去，舌头扫了一圈嘴角，抬头发现大和正看他。

“怎么了？”尊下意识拿手背擦嘴，以为沾着什么。

大和端详了他一会，说：“你的嘴唇真小。”

“是吗。”尊于是摸了摸，他没怎么听其他人评价过自己的嘴。

“我能亲一下吗？”

7.

如果说他们那晚所做的事是错的话，那当时的一切都该负起推波助澜的责任。

风有错，月有错，海浪也有错。

沉静干燥的冬夜为什么偏偏在那时起了一层薄雾，让居高临下巡视的探照灯光看起来比平时黏稠。

新藤大和钻进来把帐篷门的拉链闭合后，为什么问他菠萝片糖水罐头好不好吃。明明他自己手上正拿着它，自己尝尝不就行了。

“你嘴里的菠萝片是什么味道的？”大和就是这么说的。

泷川尊喉咙动了动，没有回答。他本可以像往常一样半装傻半抱怨地把这句话岔开的，不是吗。

可他盯着新藤大和的眼睛，好不容易说出口时，却变成了另一个截然不同的句子。

“你尝尝不就知道了。”

新藤大和立刻笑了，不是听了笑话后被逗乐的笑，而是心领神会、克制着欣喜若狂的、蠢蠢欲动的笑。

就算是在那么暗的情况下，泷川尊也一清二楚地看见了大和眼里闪烁的光，他后来才想到，大和看他想必也是一样。

万事开头难。论文开头的几句总是格外吃力，休息后重新投入工作总是格外分心，所以尊以为二人第一次的亲密接触也该是尴尬生疏的，可大和的举动令他吃惊。

他眼睁睁看着他又拿起一片糖水菠萝，慢慢地伸向他。

泷川尊下意识探过身去，叼住了，一点点往嘴里吸。他不太明白大和这么做的用意，但想大概是为了缓解自己的紧张。他知道自己看起来一定挺紧张。

他又错了。

菠萝片的圆环将要被他咬断时，新藤大和猛地凑上来，嘴唇含住它，就势贴上尊，最困难的开始就这么被他毫不费力地解决了。

大和的舌头故意把他口中的菠萝片往深处推，每当他想把那些较大块的部分嚼碎时，就马上捣乱地缠住他的舌尖，让他牙关合不拢，果肉任人品尝。

所以他们交换的这个真正意义上的吻是菠萝味的，如果是新鲜果实的话，香气还要更浓郁些，可惜在糖水罐头里泡过了，所以那点让人警醒的涩已经消失殆尽，只剩下毫无威胁的  
酸甜味，失去了灵魂。可也恰恰像二人说不清道不明的状态，虽然暧昧，但不危险，气氛无论如何都能平滑地融洽下去。

实话实说，泷川尊没有什么接吻经验，但心里清楚新藤大和正在耐心地调动他，接着后知后觉地意识到糖水菠萝也只不过是调动中的一环，因为它们帮了大和大忙，让彼此吮着的舌尖如此甜蜜诱人。

食物不是用来吃的，是用来玩的。

奢侈的家伙。

嘴里汁一半，果一半，大和仿佛调酒师为自己做闲暇时的饮料，不紧不满、不慌不忙，把尊舌下藏着的小小几丝菠萝也一一翻出来，勾回自己嘴里。而尊左支右绌，招架不来，显  
得茫然被动。

谁知道大和的这些把戏是从哪里学来的呢。

他已经完完全全被大和压在身下了，隆起的毯子硌着他的腰，让他有一种头朝下的眩晕感，而大和终于扫清了最后一点果肉障碍，开始专心吻他。

他似乎对他的嘴唇很感兴趣，不断地用舌头描它们的形状，拿牙齿轻轻地啃磨，然后吮吸，像在玩弄包装里的果冻似的，发出黏腻的湿润声音。

新藤大和的吻温柔，但也强势，就像之前那次长久的对视，虽然缱绻温暖，可背后有令尊必须全神贯注才能应对的咄咄逼人。

探照灯远远地扫来，白光抵达他们的帐篷时仿佛也累了，透过帐篷看显得摇曳飘渺，尊睁开眼，见到大和两道秀气认真的眉头。

新藤大和正盯着他，边诱惑地亲他边仔细地看他，不知为何，他明亮的双眸让尊想起自己卧室窗外的橙色路灯。

在午夜深沉清澈的蓝里，光晕从枝叶缝隙中漏出来。那景象虽然和此时没有一点关联，但尊脑中却满是这个画面，连带着想到的是走在柏油路小街上时闻到的路边的草木泥土味，和从冰箱里才拿出来的多汁的葡萄柚。

新藤大和很像那种水果，看起来清爽，但要剥掉白衣才能尝出甜味来。

泷川尊又想到了百合。如果她知道她怀有好感的少年正在吻另一个对她有好感的男孩时会是什么感受。

尊的确对她有点心动，或许就是因为知道自己对百合心动，所以才能放心地任由新藤大和亲自己——他觉得一个人是无法同时喜欢上两个人的，既然已经对百合有好感，那么就不  
会对大和发展出感情。

这想法让他放松，可不愿在此刻面对大和注视着自己的眼睛，它们太过灼烁了。

做这种事还是在黑暗中好，万幸的是探照灯的光也飘远了。

尊重新把眼闭上，感到大和的手开始往他的下半身摸索。

他小心翼翼地期待着，焦虑地握起拳头，攥紧手边的毯子，他不知道自己这么被动到底是好还是不好，因为大和紧贴的身体也已经变得很硬，如果这是一次互帮互助的行为，那么  
他理应也去握住他才对。

如果大和要求的话，尊想。

运动裤的腰绳像早上一样被轻而易举地解开了，隔着一层也能摸出皮肤的烫来，大和的手比他的身体凉，皮肤接触时尊下意识地收紧肌肉。进攻的吻在这时停下了，尊睁眼看他，腰不自觉往前挺了挺，又立刻后悔了，他不想让自己显得这么急不可耐。

而对方仿佛故意等待着这个他羞恼的时机，同时一把攥住了它。

尊没抑制住，低低地哼了一声。

掌心干燥，连日的海风和粗活使它比在进暮原时粗糙，所以摩擦起来比尊自己的手要刺激。而主观上说，单单是想象不苟言笑的大和趴在自己身上为自己撸动也已经足够让尊迅速兴奋起来。

新藤大和跨坐在尊身上，用上了两只手。一只尽职尽责地套着它、由下往上稳稳地推，另一只不断抚弄顶部、慢慢地让它在手掌画着圆。他把手收得很紧，每一次从底到顶的路程都因此而变得格外漫长艰涩，尊被挤压着，如同一根被绷到最紧的弦，再稍微颤一下就要脆生生地断裂，但又在最求而不得的关头被放松了。

大和不是在帮忙释放，而是在自我享受吧，尊不由恨恨地想。

他们没有任何可以帮忙润滑的东西，全靠他自己分泌出的那一点液体和大和因他而微微潮湿的手心，这使尊更加迫切地希望能深深埋进一个无比温暖、湿润、紧密的地方里去，这  
份迫切表现在脸上，变成了脸颊上的红晕和紧抿着不肯出声恳求的嘴唇。

在学校里时，他偶尔也听说过其他男生为了快感和好奇而拜托别人帮忙撸射，但想必绝对不是大和这样的做法。

他在他的手里越来越硬、越来越翘，浑身血液都往那里冲，变得敏感极了，这个时候，哪怕大和只是好心地稍微加一点速都能立刻让他喷涌而出，得到解脱，可大和仍然不肯，甚  
至一度把双手都松开了，让它猛地失去支撑，在空中轻微地弹晃了一下。

泷川尊忍无可忍，挺起上身想把大和推开，却被一把逮住手腕。

“你到底想怎么样！”尊又燥又急，语气变得恼怒。

“尊，”大和却还有心平气和的余裕，将他慢慢地放躺回原位，双手分别按着他的两腕，故意用自己的腰向下压他已难以忍受的器官，而且还反复地摩擦，模拟抽插时的动作，“你想边接吻边射出来，还是看着我的脸射出来？”

泷川尊一愣，不想回答这个问题。

大和磨蹭的腰不停，而且坏心眼地把动作放慢了，说：“选一个。”

尊用仅剩的一点耐心分析大和这句话的意思，想大概选了以后就能得个痛快吧。他此刻心也悬着、欲望也悬着，整个人都仿佛飘飘荡荡挂在半空，没有一处可落脚的，更没有一处  
可发泄的，偏偏新藤大和撩拨起来就不停不歇，每次都恰好在他即将奔向兴奋终点时轻描淡写地收力，总是差那么一点点，就差一点。

哪怕是让他说出“求求你，快一点”这样的句子都比在那两个选项里做抉择要轻松，因为无论是边与大和接吻边在他手里射或看着大和的脸射都太过羞耻——太亲密了，让尊担心以  
后没法以朋友身份面对他。

“选吧，尊。”大和松开锢着他的一只手，拉着它往身下去，对准的却是大和自己的胯下。

尊感到集中在欲望尖端的一部分血液回流到自己脸上来了，连头顶都隐隐发烫。

他的手被带着伸进了大和的裤子里，摸到和自己一样热得厉害的皮肤。

他像是被蛊惑了，含混地说出一个词，大和笑，说：“我没听清。”

尊急促地呼吸两口，强迫自己尽量清晰地说出“接吻”这个词，声音才发，大和的嘴唇就精准地捕捉了他，衔着叼着，难分难舍。

这个答案似乎让大和心花怒放。

他们身下的动作随着激烈起来，尊模模糊糊地感到自己和大和的裤子都被连蹬带扒地褪到脚踝，裤脚缠在一起，两人硬胀得发痛的器官紧紧相贴，手不知是谁的手，总之都像不受  
控制似的用力地加着速。

帐篷外的风变大了，吹起石子，敲打在铁桶上，发出铛铛的声音，明明是一片萧瑟，但此刻在尊听来却像是在催他再快一点——冰冷坚硬的金属回声在他心里激起一圈圈涟漪，让  
他的精神一半清醒了些，一半陷得更深。

清醒的那一半分清了自己正激动地抚摸揉搓大和的茎，陷得更深的那一半则体会到了与大和接吻自慰的快感。

他觉察出一种比身体上的快活更深层次的愉悦，一种脑海中既空白又绚丽的眩晕，他心脏的每一泵都变得更有力，支撑他尽情享受这从未体会过的欢乐。

大和与他亲昵相蹭的鼻尖也变热了，呼吸比刚才重，握得更紧，动得更快。尊也跟着往前送自己，在还没完全做好准备的时候就射出去了。

他有一种从水上滑梯猛地飞向空中的感觉。

他们的手心里混着彼此的液体，气味在狭小的帐篷间散开来，像未燃尽的篝火堆上零星噼啪的火苗。

大和的脸贴着他的，两人都喘了一会才分开。

尊觉得腿有点软。

他躺在原地，手里仍托着那些不知是谁的精液，看着大和从睡袋角落拿出一瓶没喝完的饮用水，又从书包侧面抽出一个手帕，倒水湿润它，在自己掌心里搓了搓。

“用外面的水不就好了。”尊嫌浪费，忍不住出声阻止。

大和抬头笑笑，说：“没关系。”边说边继续倒，爬回尊身边，抓着他的手仔仔细细地擦净，然后说：“有点凉，忍一下。”

他帮他把小腹与腰间零落的痕迹也一一拭去，手帕确实很凉，碰上赤裸的皮肤让尊不禁一颤。

“好了。”大和说，然后把帕子叠成小方块，扔到一边。

尊慢吞吞地坐起来，把裤子重新穿上，裤绳系回小蝴蝶结。理智从很远的地方跟上来，让尊意识到自己刚才做了多么荒唐的事情。他偷眼看大和，见他正展开睡袋，表情平静。

-tbc-


End file.
